


The Labyrinth of London: Marked

by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise



Series: The Labyrinth of London [33]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise/pseuds/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: Just how did Sarah get that hickey? A requested scene from The Babe with the Power. J/S.





	The Labyrinth of London: Marked

**Author's Note:**

> The Almighty Disclaimer   
> Oh Moffat and Gatiss and Thompson,   
> Henson and Doyle,   
> To you belongs all the characters   
> And none so for me!
> 
> A/N: This story was inspired by [“The Thin White Sleuth…” by Pika-la-Cynique](http://pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/art/The-Thin-White-Sleuth-277488920) of Girls Next Door fame.

It had been four days since the incident at the pool with Moriarty. Sherlock and John breakfasted with Jareth and Sarah as they tried to figure out their next move… but really, they were caffeine deprived and in need of some food.

John ate his food with gusto. Sarah idly picked at her food as she read something on her phone. Sherlock and Jareth passed back and forth the newspapers they were reading while drinking coffee.

“Anything interesting?” John asked.

“No,” Sherlock and Jareth said at the same time.

“You know, there is a thing called the internet. You can get all of it online and save a couple of trees,” John said.

Jareth shrugged. “The trees had it coming.”

“Can I least have the sports section?” John asked.

“No. Still might be of interest,” Sherlock said.

“I thought you just said there was nothing of interest.” John poured himself another cup of coffee. “I think you’re just taunting me.”

“Hardly,” Sherlock said.

Jareth raised his paper higher to hide his smirk. “It’s an added bonus.”

“Holy mother of… screw that,” Sarah said. She made a gagging noise. “Jareth, you can have permission to kiss me.”

Sherlock dropped his paper and John gaped at Sarah. Jareth slowly lowered the newspaper. “Um… I am flattered, but I fail to see how you came to this decision.”

“No! Not this second!” Sarah said. She began to blush. “No, it’s this romance novel I’m reading. I’m chucking it because of how moronic it is. The hero is freaking out because the heroine kissed their friend so they could avoid being shot by spies.”

Jareth waved his hand. “Continue how this leads to the two of us…” He cleared his throat. “…well. Your reasoning is odd.”

“It got me thinking. What if we are in a situation where we have to hide out form the bad guys quickly or something? Or we have to go under cover as a married couple? I would like to avoid getting killed, thank you very much. So, I am giving you permission, Jareth, to snog me as deemed necessary by the situation,” Sarah said. She rested her head on the table. “I’m just going to go die now.”

Jareth cleared his throat again. “Well… you honor me?” 

“If you ever abuse this, I will punch you in the face, pervert,” Sarah said, her head still on the table. “The same goes for you John. You are also permitted to snog me so we don’t die.”

“And what about me? Am I that repulsive?” Sherlock said.

Sarah sat up. “No! I just thought you weren’t… interested in… well… that sort of thing, so no one would believe it.”

“I am not opposed to such things, I merely find them uninteresting in comparison to other things,” Sherlock said, “I would have no problems participating in necessary evasive maneuvers.”

“Okay. Thank you, Sherlock,” Sarah said.

Jareth hid behind his paper. “I am glad to see you are now reassured.”

Sarah adjusted the napkin on her lap. “Yes. But remember…”

“Punched in the face if I try to snog you when our lives are not in danger. Noted.” Jareth chuckled. “I fail to see how that would happen outside of fiction.”

&%&%&%

Jareth was running out of time. They were maybe two minutes from Adler’s town house and he had not thought of a solution to keeping Sarah immune from Irene’s charms. That and he might need to make a peace offering. Some blood on him would please Lady Adler. But how to do that and make sure Sarah would not be swayed?

“Stop here, thank you,” Jareth said as he tossed some money to the cab driver. 

He helped Sarah out of the cab and offered his arm to her as they walked. Jareth took them through a wide alley between the town homes.

“Are we nearby?” Sarah asked.

“Two streets over, but we needed to get out,” Jareth said as he guided Sarah towards a somewhat private enclave. 

“Why?” Sarah asked.

“Safety,” Jareth said as he pushed Sarah against the wall, “Remember the conversation we had after you read that bad novel?”

“Yes,” Sarah said.

“I need you to trust me,” Jareth said.

She smiled up at him. “Of course.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before pressing against her. She went to kiss him on the mouth, but he dodged to kiss her cheek and move down to her neck. Jareth couldn’t bear the thought of binding her without her knowledge or permission.

Sarah attempted to put on a good show, but it was obvious how uncomfortable she was. Jareth gave her a squeeze of affection before he set to work on making a mark. 

After a few moments of this, Sarah whispered, “I don’t see anyone.”

“I didn’t say anyone was following us. Just that you needed to trust me,” Jareth said.

Sarah shoved Jareth off of her and punched him before he could react. 

“You complete and utter cad!” she said before she stormed off.

“Sarah, it’s for your protection!” Jareth said as he followed her.

He might have made an error in not telling her directly the issues he was trying to resolve.

&%&%&%

Several months later, Jareth was exhausted, but overjoyed. Sarah loved him and they were bound together.

“Don’t hit my head,” Sarah mumbled. She had begun falling asleep on the roof, so they had made their way downstairs. In a romantic mood, Jareth had decided to carry Sarah.

“I won’t precious,” Jareth said. He made it into his bedroom as it was nearest. “Are you alright sleeping here?”

“Hmmm… yes. Your bed is comfy. I take naps on it sometimes,” Sarah said.

“I am aware,” Jareth said as he laid her down.

Sarah turned towards Jareth and pushed him down. “Can I kiss you good night?”

“You may do whatever you wish and I will not be opposed,” Jareth said smirking.

She pressed a brief kiss to his mouth before moving down to his throat which she paid extra attention to. She moved back up to Jareth’s mouth and gave a long, sweet kiss. “There. Now you have my mark. Everyone else will know to keep their hands off of you.”

“I am certainly glad of that,” Jareth said. He pressed a kiss to Sarah’s forehead. “Sleep, precious. Sweet dreams.”

“I’ve got you. I don’t need dreams,” Sarah said.

They both snorted.

“That was an awful line,” Jareth said.

Sarah giggled. “What can I say? I learned it from you.”

“Brat.”

“Cad. Love you though.”

“And I love you too.”

“Are you ever going to scare me again like you did the other night?”

“No. Never. I shouldn’t have made you think I would lay hands on you. I am sorry.”

“Good. Forgive you. Do it again and you won’t have limbs.”

“Of course, precious.”

And they slept in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think this is the most embarrassed I have ever been writing a story. 
> 
> I had no desire ever to write this scene. I just thought the transition from Sarah and Jareth being on good terms cutting to Jareth with a bloody nose and Sarah threatening to rip him to shreds was funny. I got so many requests and I had been so out of writing The Labyrinth of London I decided, “Hey why not?” It ended up being angstier than I intended.
> 
> Also, the novelization of the movie gave me a bit of inspiration.
> 
> “She recalled a sentence that her mother had once read aloud to her from a book, as she liked to do when something caught her fancy: _Mind what you say to a beggar; it might just be God in disguise._ When she saw her mother again, she would tell her: Or it might just be the King of the Goblins.
> 
> She shrugged. How could she be expected to have any respect for Jareth? He was dangerous and powerful, obviously, but he was aware of it - a showoff, really - and mean, a cheat. He had a certain style to him, she could concede that much. He was not unattractive. But how could you respect, still less admire, someone like him? The best word she could think of to describe him was _cad_.”
> 
> *snicker* One of the best descriptions of Jareth I have ever seen.


End file.
